


I've Got No Strings Attached

by volatileSoloist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Elements of nonconsent, Manipulation, Possession, Possession AU, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/volatileSoloist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in between Act 1 and Act 2 of Jitterz Possessed!Sans comic. It's a fantastic piece of work, so I finally was inspired to break out of my writer's block and write this! You can start reading the comic <a href="http://jitterzart.tumblr.com/post/131897935452">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jitterz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitterz/gifts).



When Sans agreed to all of this, he thought it would be as simple as falling asleep. It'd been so long since he'd been able to actually rest peacefully.

This... this was a living nightmare.

He was fully aware of the vines writhing down his spine, latching onto each separate vertebra with something almost resembling intimacy. In truth, it was probably that Flowey was just cautious; when Sans first realized what was going on, he tried to tear the flower out with his magic. He'd hoped to stop Flowey before it was too late.

But it was.

San's left arm twitched involuntarily as more creepers inched along the bone, threading neatly through the gap between his radius and ulna, and wrapping around the two bones. His arm rose with a jerk, and Flowey let out a pleased hum. “This is just perfect,” said the flower with a saccharine chuckle.

His right arm was taken next, then his feet. Sans lurched forward with a gasp that was stifled as a vine in the back of his skull shut his jaw with a snap. “Shh. I'm sure you're as excited as I am, but you must be patient, Sans. We'll get to the fun soon enough!”

It yanked on his jaw, and Sans found himself saying, “ **i can't wait.** ”

Sans felt sick. The flower's grip was tight, but he could, with great difficulty, move on his own.

“what... are you going... to do?” He choked out.

That chuckle again. “You wanted to keep your brother from being endlessly hurt and reset. The way I see it, if I put him out of his misery, it'll be the last time you have to worry about it!”

The pinpricks of light in Sans' eyes vanished. _papyrus... he's going to use you to kill papyrus._

“Don't worry. I won't play with him too much. But let's see if he notices, hmm? He's so stupid I doubt he'll find that anything's wrong.”

Sans began to resist in earnest. With all of his strength, he wrenched his arm until he heard the sounds of snapping vines, and used his brief, newfound freedom to scrabble weakly at the back of his head. He could almost... reach... the flower--

Something scraped the inside of his skull—a thorn?—and he cried out, as his knees buckled and sent him pitching toward the snowy ground. He felt the sharp pain again, and whimpered pitifully.

The voice, once cheerful, lost all its sickly sweetness, as it resounded _inside his head_. “None of that! You're mine now. We made a deal, Sans.”

He felt pressure at the back of his right eye socket and he shivered as the flower slithered out of his skull to face him. “i didn't want this,” the skeleton mumbled.

“Oh, I didn't want this!” The flower mimicked, before snickering. “You don't have a say in this. You were never in control before, Sans. Why should it matter know? After all, you're merely actively going to kill your brother, instead of you just letting it happen like you always do.”

 _it's not the same,_ Sans thought desperately. _it's not my fault._

“Oh, it definitely is. Admit it, Sans. **it's my fault papyrus keeps dying.** ”

The words were yanked from his mouth as Flowey manipulated him.

“ **there's nothing i can do... it would just happen anyway. why is this any different?**

“ **why don't i just give up?** ”

Sans was being held prisoner inside his own body as a soulless abomination plotted to murder his brother with his own hands, and he was powerless to stop it.

He rose, clumsily brushing snow off his jacket.

“ **let's go greet brother-dear.** ”


End file.
